


Ein Kuss von Max

by Iceprinzess



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Deutsche Nationalmannschaft, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceprinzess/pseuds/Iceprinzess
Summary: So fühlt sich also ein Kuss von Max an. Leon streicht mit dem Finger über seine Unterlippe. Ein Kuss von Max. Er dreht sich zum Fenster. Ein verdammt guter Kuss, wenn man Leon fragte. Also, es war eigentlich- doch, befindet Leon, es war ein richtiger Kuss. So richtig mit Zunge. Das war unbestreitbar ein Kuss. Aber es war halt auch nur ein Kuss beim Flaschendrehen.





	Ein Kuss von Max

So fühlt sich also ein Kuss von Max an. Leon streicht mit dem Finger über seine Unterlippe. Ein Kuss von Max.  
Er dreht sich zum Fenster. Ein verdammt guter Kuss, wenn man Leon fragte. Also, es war eigentlich- doch, befindet Leon, es war ein richtiger Kuss. So richtig mit Zunge. Das war unbestreitbar ein Kuss.  
Aber es war halt auch nur ein Kuss beim Flaschendrehen.  
Allein der Fakt das Mats fucking Hummels mit den Worten „Und wenn ihr wollt, dann spielen wir nicht mit Manuel Neuer, sondern mit der Flasche“ eine leere Colaflasche angeschleppt hatte. Noch schlimmer, dass der Spruch gezogen und Leon sich mit Max, Julian Draxler, Shkodran, Mats, Benni und Manuel im Kreis auf Bennis Bett wiedergefunden hatte!  
Trotzdem war es ein guter Kuss gewesen. Es hatte gekribbelt, natürlich hatte es das. Leon war seit Ewigkeiten in Max verliebt. Sie hatten sich mit 15 kennen gelernt und vermutlich hatte es bei Leon da schon gefunkt, auch wenn er ne Weile gebraucht hatte, um seine Gefühle zu raffen. Spätestens seit sie beide zusammen bei Schalke spielten hatte Leon sich eingestanden, dass er so richtig in Max verschossen war.  
Und jetzt hatte er ihn endlich geküsst. 

Was Max wohl dazu sagte. Vermutlich nicht besonders viel. Im Gegensatz zu Leon hatte er ja grade nicht seinen heimlichen Schwarm, sondern einfach nur seinen besten Kumpel geküsst. Dachte man als Hetero darüber nach, wenn man seinen Kumpel beim Flaschendrehen küsste? Bestimmt nicht. Was Leon mal wieder zu der Frage führte wie es um seine eigene Sexualität bestellt war. Dass es Frauen, Mädchen, in seinem Leben gegeben hatte, konnte er nicht abstreiten. Er hatte schon mehrere Freundinnen gehabt und natürlich hatte er mit denen auch geschlafen. Aber trotzdem hatte es immer Max gegeben. Max sah gut aus, findet Leon. Er hat sich oft vorgestellt, naja, mit Max intim zu sein. Ok, er hatte sich vorgestellt Max zu vögeln. Er hatte sich unzählige Male zu seiner liebsten Fantasie (Wir sind die letzten in der Mannschaftsdusche, du sagst, das müssen wir ausnutzen, sinkst vor mir auf Knie und gibts mir den besten Blowjob meines Lebens und danach vögel ich dich gegen die Wand bis du schreist) einen runter geholt. Andere Männer interessierten ihn allerdings nicht so. Klar, Mats Hummels sah auch gut aus, aber er war nicht blind. Sex mit Benedikt hatte bestimmt auch was für sich. Er hatte schon ziemlich viele Kerle in seinem Leben nackt gesehen, und ja, ein paar waren auch in die engere Auswahl fürs Bett gekommen. Aber keiner kam an Max ran. 

Wahrscheinlich, weil Max nicht nur die Attraktivitätskarte ausspielen konnte, sondern weil Leon Max einfach verdammt gut kannte. Sie waren gefühlt ewig befreundet und Max wusste fast alles von Leon. Leon wachte morgens zu einem Snap von Max auf, obwohl sie sich beim Training sahen. Und Leon ging mit einer „Schlaf gut“-Nachricht von Max ins Bett. Das waren Dinge, die Leon hoffen ließen. Vielleicht fühlte Max ja doch etwas für ihn. Vielleicht war Max auch in ihn verliebt? Welcher normale Kerl schreibt seinem Kumpel Gute Nacht Nachrichten mit einem Kuss-Smilie?  
So ganz unwahrscheinlich war das ja auch nicht. Leon hatte mal gelesen, dass Oxytocin bei großer Nähe ausgeschüttet wurde. Er und Max waren oft zusammen und sie waren sich oft nah. Sie berührten sich häufig (Leon hatte viele peinliche Erektionen gehabt, die das bestätigten) und allgemein. Sie waren einfach oft zusammen!  
Aber das war nur der Gefühlspart in Leon's Hirn, der ihm Hoffnungen machte. Max stand nicht auf ihn und würde das auch nie tun. Weil Max nämlich hetero war. Bewiesen ja auch seine Flirts. Mit Mädchen. Frauen. Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls nicht mit ihm. 

Trotzdem. Heute Abend hatte er Max geküsst. Jetzt könnte man natürlich darüber streiten, ob es wirklich Leon gewesen war, der Max geküsst hatte, oder umgekehrt, oder ob sie vielleicht einander geküsst hatten. Aber Leon fand, er war derjenige von dem der Kuss ausging.  
Er hatte sich zu Max gedreht, der neben ihm saß.  
Er hatte sich zu Max gebeugt und ihm eine Hand in den Nacken gelegt.  
Er hatte einen letzten Blick in diese wunderschönen Augen geworfen ehe er seine geschlossen und Max zu sich gezogen hatte.  
Max war es dann gewesen, der seine Zunge sanft in Leon's Mund geschoben hatte. Max hatte seine Arme um Leon's Hals geschlungen und Leon würde schwören er hätte Max leise keuchen gehört.  
Leon war es schließlich gewesen, der den Kuss schwer atmend unterbrochen hatte. Erst da hatte er das Gejohle der anderen wahrgenommen.  
„Wenn Schalke mal wieder hinten liegt, zieht ihr einfach diese Show ab! Das lenkt alle ab!“ Hatte Mats gegrinst und sich dafür von Benni einen Schlag auf den Oberschenkel eingehandelt.  
Kurz danach hatte sich ihre illustre Runde aufgelöst, damit sie keinen Ärger von Jogi bekamen. Und jetzt liegt Leon im Bett und zerbricht sich den Kopf über diesen blöden Kuss. Wieso musste Benni sie auch zu diesem Kuss verdammen. Der war doch ihr Kapitän, hätte er da nicht sehen sollen, dass Leon in Max verknallt war?  
Genau, das Ganze war eindeutig Bennis Schuld.  
Leon dreht sich auf den Rücken, kaut auf seiner Lippe und starrt die Decke an. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, meint eine leise Stimme ganz hinten in seinem Hirn, die verdächtig nach Benni klingt, wäre das jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit mit Max reinen Tisch zu machen.  
Ja. Genau.  
Leon hätte sich für diesen Gedanken am liebsten selber eine gescheuert. Er konnte es Max nicht sagen, das hatte er mit seinem Hirn schon oft durchgekaut. Es würde ihre Freundschaft zerstören, Max würde nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollen und selbst wenn Max verständnisvoll reagieren würde, würden sie sich doch von einander entfernen, weil Max ihm Herzschmerz ersparen wollte. Und das würde Leon nicht verkraften. Ohne Max war keine Option. Oder besser, es war keine Option, die er bereit war, einzugehen. Außerdem, und auch das hatte er ja heute wieder festgestellt, stand Max nicht auf ihn. Und drittens würde er nicht nachts um zwei an Max Zimmertür klopfen um dann ratlos da zu stehen und nicht zu wissen, wie er es Max eigentlich sagen wollte. 

Andererseits war das alles vor dem Kuss. Max hat ihn eindeutig zurückgeküsst. So küsst man doch niemanden einfach so, oder?  
Leon ist hin und her gerissen. Vielleicht wenn er zu Max geht, weil er nicht schlafen kann? Nein, das ist ein dummer Vorwand.  
Er... er könnte klopfen. Max schläft bestimmt schon. Dann macht er ihm eh nicht auf. Ja. Das könnte er tun. Max Zimmer ist auch nicht weit. Nur zwei Zimmer weiter.  
Leon seufzt. Er kann ja doch nicht schlafen. Und so kann er Max dann morgen mit gutem Gewissen aus dem Weg gehen bis er sich zu Hause für alle Ewigkeit in einem Erdloch ohne Internet verkriechen kann. Er schwingt die Beine aus dem Bett und stemmt sich hoch.  
Da klopft es an der Tür. 

Max sitzt im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und scrollt durch die Fotos auf seinem Handy. Es sind ziemlich viele von Leon dabei. Wenn jemand sein Handy finden würde, würde diese Anzahl wohl nicht mehr als normal durchgehen.  
Es sind ziemlich viele Screenshots, von Instagram und diversen Fanseiten von Leon. Klar, er kann nicht ständig Fotos von Leon machen. Auch wenn er das gerne würde.  
Leon zieht ihn eh immer damit auf, dass er ständig am Handy hängt, da fällt es bestimmt nicht auf wenn Max... super, jetzt denkt er schon darüber nach, seinen besten Freund zu stalken.  
Aber was soll er machen, wenn Leon so gut aussieht? Mit seinen dunklen Augen und den dunklen Haaren und groß ist er auch! Und er ist so - so Leon. So perfekt. Plusquamperfekt!  
Und Max will Leon. Gott, er will ihn so sehr.  
Leon ist für Max die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben. Wenn er daran denkt, dass Leon wechseln könnte, wird sein Mund ganz trocken und ihm wird irgendwie schlecht. Wenn er an seinen eigenen Wechsel denkt wird ihm ganz schlecht. Er hat Angebote von Klubs, Klubs, die weiter weg als Köln sind ... er hat nicht viel gespielt in der letzten Saison, da ist er ganz klar unzufrieden. Aber jetzt kommt ein neuer Trainer. Und der Gedanke an Leon hat ihn davon abgehalten, zu wechseln. Stattdessen hat er nur seinen Vertrag noch nicht verlängert. Und vielleicht haben sie nächste Saison ein Angebot vom selben Verein... 

Für Max steht jedenfalls fest, dass es ohne Leon nicht geht. Als Leon damals zu Schalke gewechselt ist, da war Max richtig erleichtert. Damals hat er sich noch gefragt, warum er so erleichtert war. Mittlerweile weiß er, dass er da schon in Leon verknallt war. Verliebt ist ihm ein zu großes Wort für damals.  
Aber mittlerweile trifft es verliebt ganz gut. Jetzt kennt er Leon fast besser als sich selbst. Er weiß wie Leon seinen Kaffee am liebsten trinkt. Er kennt Leons Lieblingsfilm. Er kennt Leons Lieblingsbuch. Er kennt Leons Lieblingsjeans. Er weiß, dass Leon Blumenkohl hast. Und Paprika. Leon meint immer, wenn irgendwo Paprika drin ist, schmeckt alles nach Paprika. Er kennt Leons nervöse Ticks. Er kennt Leon schlafend, fröhlich, müde, gestresst, glücklich, traurig, aufgeregt. Es braucht nur einen Blick von Leon, Max weiß, was er denkt.  
Darauf ist Max ziemlich stolz. Leon ist ein bisschen verschlossen und kontrolliert. Er lässt nicht jeden an sich ran und ist schüchterner als Max. Er selber ist ja eher der extrovertierte Typ. Ehrgeizig sind sie beide. 

Sein Ehrgeiz ist vielleicht auch der Grund, warum er noch nichts zu Leon gesagt hat. Wenn das raus käme… Sowas gab es im Fußball nicht.  
Also hält Max sich mit One Night Stands über Wasser. Mädchen sind ja auch echt hübsch. Dass seine Betthasen meist dunkle Haare und braune Augen haben, ist Leon zum Glück noch nicht aufgefallen. Dass er keine von ihnen ansieht, wenn er mit ihnen vögelt muss ja auch keiner wissen.  
Na gut, sein Ehrgeiz und die Tatsache, dass er einfach nicht weiß was er zu Leon sagen soll. 

Er ist sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen, aber sowas ist schon schwieriger. Was soll der sagen. „Leon, ich bin verliebt in dich.“ Zu direkt, eindeutig zu direkt. Er würde schreiend davon laufen, wenn das jemand, der nicht Leon wäre, zu ihm sagen würde. Und sonst. „Leon, ich finde dich heiß.“ trifft Max Gefühle für Leon noch nicht mal annähernd. Klar, Leon ist heiß. Aber darauf ist es nicht beschränkt.  
Nach einem Date hat Max sich tatsächlich schon mal getraut zu fragen. Er hat ein bisschen gestammelt und hat sich gefühlt wie ein Schulkind, das sein Gedicht nicht aufsagen kann aber er hat es geschafft Leon ins Kino einzuladen. Dessen Reaktion war nicht unbedingt die Erhoffte. Leon hat nämlich nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gesagt „Ja, klar. Kommt ja grade Captain America Civil War. Den wollten wir uns doch eh ansehen.“  
Gut, er hätte vielleicht spezifizieren sollen, dass es ein Date ist. Aber dazu hat ihm dann doch der Mut gefehlt. 

Er will nicht, dass Leon ihn zurückweist. Davor hat Max sogar richtig Angst. Aber so, wie Leon ihn heute Abend geküsst hat… Das war was anderes. Leons Hand an seiner Wange. Als ob Max etwas kostbares wäre. Und Leon Lippen auf seinen, als wäre es ein Privileg.  
Aber ist es genug, um Leon endlich ein Geständnis zu machen? Max findet, Geständnis ist nicht das richtige Wort. Er hat ja nichts verbrochen. Und überhaupt, was würde sich schon groß ändern. Sie verstehen sich so gut, warum dieses Verhältnis nicht auch ins Bett verlegen. Sie machen eh schon fast alles zusammen. Da fehlt doch eigentlich nur noch das Intime…  
Max holt tief Luft und wirft das Handy neben sich aufs Bett, dass er bis jetzt angestarrt hat. Leon verdient das. Spätestens nach diesem Kuss. 

Max steht vom Bett auf. Er geht zu Tür, bevor er es sich anders überlegen kann. Er öffnet die Tür, grabscht noch schnell die Schlüsselkarte, sonst sitzt er nachher noch draußen im Flur fest. Er zieht die Tür hinter sich zu, tapst den Flur entlang. Der Bewegungsmelder findet ihn erst, als er schon fast vor Leons Tür steht. Max atmet ein letztes Mal tief durch. Dann klopft er zaghaft an Leons Tür. 

Leon starrt die Tür an. Dann rappelt er sich auf und eilt zur Tür. Entweder ist es ein Notfall oder - er öffnet die Tür. Sein Herz setzt aus und schlägt dann doppelt so schnell weiter. Da steht Max.  
„Max!“ Macht Leon überrascht.  
„Hey.“ Max reibt sich nervös mit der Hand über den Nacken. „Ich hoffe, ich hab dich nicht geweckt?“ er sieht Leon an und leckt sich dabei über die Lippen. Lippen, von denen Leon jetzt weiß, wie sie schmecken und sich anfühlen.  
„Nein, hast du nicht. Ich konnte nicht schlafen.“  
„Ich auch nicht.“  
Wegen des Kusses, hängt unausgesprochen zwischen Ihnen.  
„Komm rein.“ Sagt Leon. Er tritt zur Seite und Max schiebt sich an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. Leon macht die Tür zu und dreht sich zu Max, der händeringend mitten im Zimmer steht. 

„Also.“ Sagt Max. Dann bleibt er stumm. Er sieht zum Boden, dann wieder zu Leon, dann an die Decke. Max macht einen Schritt auf Leon zu, wieder einen zurück und fährt sich durch die Haare.  
„Also, wegen dem Kuss.“ Fängt er nochmal an.  
„Wegen des Kusses.“ Verbessert Leon automatisch. Max wird rot.  
„Wegen des Kusses.“ Wiederholt er.  
„Ja.“ Sagt Leon gedehnt.  
Sein Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals. Er kann nicht fassen, dass Max hier steht und darüber reden will. Denn wenn er darüber reden will, dann beschäftigt ihn das mehr als er will. So ist Max, er spricht über Sachen, die ihn beschäftigen. Und wenn Max der Kuss beschäftigt, dann bedeutet der Kuss ihm bestimmt etwas? Aber das wagt Leon nicht zu hoffen.  
Max holt tief Luft. Er sieht aus als ob er etwas sagen will, aber dann sagt er doch nichts. Er sieht Leon nur an. Es ist dunkel im Zimmer und Leon kann Max nicht gut genug erkennen, um zu sehen, wie er ihn ansieht. Nur die Außenbeleuchtung des Hotels erleuchtet das Zimmer.  
„Ich wollte auch mit dir reden.“ Ringt Leon seinen Stimmbändern ab und so klingt es auch.  
„Wolltest du?“ Erwidert Max atemlos.  
„Ja.“  
Sie sehen sich im Halbdunkel des Zimmers an. Max knetet immer noch seine Hände als wollte er einen Preis gewinnen und Leon schwirrt immer noch der Kopf.  
Sie sehen sich an, ängstlich und unentschlossen und nervös und angespannt und abwartend und dann stürzten sie plötzlich aufeinander zu. 

Es sind für Leon nur zwei Schritte bis zu Max, links, recht, weil der sich gleichzeitig in seine Arme wirft. Ihre Lippen krachen förmlich aufeinander. Max klammert sich an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender und Leon krallt sich in den Stoff von Max T-Shirt und drückt den Kleineren noch etwas enger an sich. Er will Max nie wieder los lassen. Max Arme schlingen sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend um seinen Nacken, eine Hand in Leon's Haaren. Leon schiebt seine Hand auf Max Rücken und presst ihn an sich. Max Hand krallt sich in sein Shirt und zieht Leon zu sich hinunter während Leon Max zu sich hoch zieht. Fuck den Größenunterschied.  
Vor Leon's Augen beginnen Sterne zu tanzen, die nichts mit dem Kuss aber viel mit Sauerstoffmangel zu tun haben. Sie lösen sich von einander, immer noch eng an den anderen gepresst und Leon legt seine Stirn an Max’.  
„Leon.“ Murmelt Max und es klingt wie ein Gebet. Max’ Faust, die sich bis eben noch in Leons Shirt krampfte, lockert sich und streicht sanft über Leons Brustbein. Max vergräbt sein Gesicht in Leons Halsbeuge und Leons Stirn sinkt auf Max’ Schulter. Sie stehen eng umschlungen, Leon kann Max’ Herzschlag gegen seine Brust spüren, aber vielleicht bildet er sich das auch nur ein. 

Seine Hände fahren über Max’ Rücken. Max hebt den Kopf, stößt mit der Nase leicht gegen Leons Kiefer und sie küssen sich wieder. Nicht so hektisch und verzweifelt wie eben, als es nur um den Kuss ging, endlich wieder die Lippen des anderen zu spüren, die sie bis dahin nur einmal gespürt hatten und es beide nie wieder missen wollten. Sondern sanft und langsam.  
Bis Max, wieder ist es Max, seine Zunge über Leon's Lippe gleiten lässt. Leon kommt Max Zunge mit seiner eigenen entgegen und erkundet den Mund des anderen. Max scheint aber andere Pläne zu haben, denn er löst sich von Leon's Mund und küsst sich über dessen Mundwinkel nach außen Leon's Hals hinab. Da springt Leon's Hirn wieder an. 

„Max.“ Sagt er. Er weiß nicht was er sonst sagen soll. Er will nicht fragen ‚bist du sicher?‘. Er will nicht fragen ‚bist du auch in mich verliebt?‘. Also sagt er nichts. Max küsst ihn weiter, seine Hände wandern unter das Shirt und heben es hoch.  
„Willst du, dass ich aufhöre?“ Will Max wissen, als er mit den Fingern unter dem Shirt über Leons Bauchmuskeln fährt.  
Leon will nein sagen, aber aus seinem Mund kommt nur ein verzweifelter Laut.  
„Dachte ich mir.“  
Leons Schwanz ist inzwischen steinhart und so nah wie sie beinander stehen, spürt Max das auch. Leon spürt nämlich auch Max’ Schwanz, der hart gegen sein Bein drückt. Max zieht ihm das Shirt aus. Leon schiebt Max Richtung Bett, Max zieht ihn nach hinten.  
Als Max mit den Knien gegen das Bett stößt verlieren sie beide die Balance. Leon fällt auf Max.  
„Hmpf.“ Macht Max dumpf.  
„Entschuldige.“  
„Macht nix.“ Max sieht Leon von unten herauf durch seine Wimpern an. Er weiß, wie er seine Karten ausspielen muss, um zu kriegen, was er will.  
Sein Mund ist leicht geöffnet, die Wangen sind rot. Leon kann nicht anders und küsst ihn. Dabei lässt er eine Hand unter Max’ T-Shirt wandern während er sich mit der anderen abstützt, damit nicht sein ganzes Gewicht auf Max liegt. Endlich ist das nervige Shirt von Max Körper verschwunden. Sie tragen jetzt beide nur noch weite Boxershorts.  
Max lässt seine Hüften nach oben rollen. Leon kann ein stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
„Leon,“ keucht Max. Leon drückt seine Hüften gegen die von Max. Imitiert die Bewegung, die er machen würde, wenn er mit jemandem schlafen würde. Max stöhnt erneut seinen Namen.  
Das will Leon öfter hören, das ist alles was Leon für den Rest seines Lebens hören und sehen will. Max unter ihm wie er seinen Namen stöhnt.  
Leon versucht einen Rhythmus aufzubauen, immer wieder kommt Max ihm entgegen. Leon legt verzweifelt seine Lippen auf Max, damit sie nicht zu laut werden. Er spürt Max weiche Haut unter seinen Finger, Max Geschmack auf seinen Lippen und Max Geruch in seiner Nase. Max riecht so gut! Und er fühlt sich so gut an unter Leon, weich und hart und samtig. 

„Warte.“ Kommt es auf einmal atemlos von Max.  
„Was? Was ist?“ Leon kann nicht mehr klar denken.  
„Hose. Stört.“ Bringt Max hervor.  
Leon begreift, er lässt von Max ab. Irgendwie strampeln sie sich die Hosen von den Hüften, ganz ausziehen ist zu aufwendig. Max Hand fährt nach unten und umfasst sie beide gleichzeitig. Leon keucht laut in Max Mund, dann legt auch er eine Hand um sie beide. Er spürt Max Finger, die um ihn liegen. Probehalber bewegt Leon seine Hand.  
Max Kopf fällt in den Nacken, seine Augen rollen nach hinten. Es ist das erotischste, das Leon je gesehen hat.  
Er küsst ihn wieder. Leon's Hand schiebt sich jetzt komplett um Max Schwanz und berührt ihn so, wie er das bei sich auch tut. Max macht das selbe.  
„Ja!“ Stöhnt Leon und drückt seine Hüften Max Hand entgegen. Das fühlt sich so gut an!  
Leon spürt, wie Max seine Hüften immer wieder anhebt, um Leon's Hand entgegen zu kommen. Max Hand krampft sich in seine Schulter, er fühlt Max Fingernägel, die sich in seine Haut drücken. „Leon, Leon, fuck, Leon!“ Und dann kommt Max in seiner Hand. Ok, das ist das erotischste was Leon je gesehen hat. Max Daumen streicht über seine Spitze und Leon kommt, alles in ihm zieht sich zusammen und er kommt auf Max Bauch.  
Sein Kopf fällt auf Max Schulter, er keucht als wäre er dreimal über den Platz gesprintet. Max neben seinem Ohr atmet genau so laut. Er blickt nach unten und sieht sein Sperma auf Max milchweißem Bauch und ist auf einmal ziemlich stolz. Max gehört ihm, ihm, ihm allein.  
Er rollt sich von Max runter.  
Definitiv der beste Sex seines Lebens.  
Max Hand tastet nach seiner eigenen und verschränkt die Finger mit Leons. So liegen sie da, Händchen haltend, halb auf dem Bett.  
Sauber machen, fällt Leon plötzlich ein. Er stemmt sich hoch, setzt sich auf und will ins Bad tapsen um ein Handtuch zu holen.  
Auch Max setzt sich auf. „Wo willst du hin?“ Fragt er und es klingt ein bisschen ängstlich.  
„Bad. Handtuch“ murmelt Leon. Sein Hirn ist noch nicht wieder zu ganzen Sätzen bereit, aber Max scheint es zufrieden zu stellen, denn er lässt sich wieder aufs Bett fallen. 

Leon kommt mit einem feuchten Handtuch zurück. Er wischt sich über die Hand, dann kniet er sich über Max und streicht über dessen Bauch.  
„Das ist ja ganz kalt!“ Beschwert sich Max. „Hättest ruhig warmes Wasser nehmen können!“  
Er zieht einen Schmollmund. Ohne zu überlegen beugt Leon sich runter und küsst ihn kurz. Sie sehen sich an.  
„Na komm, ab ins Bett.“ Leon kriecht unter die Decke. Max zögert. Sein Blick flackert zur Tür. Er presst die Lippen zusammen. „In mein Bett.“ Stellt Leon klar. Max lässt er in kein anderes Bett mehr. Und schon gar nicht aus seinen Armen.  
Max grinst und krabbelt zu Leon und kuschelt sich an ihn.  
Max’ Kopf liegt an seiner Schulter, ein Arm über Leon's Bauch. Leon legt den Arm, auf dem Max nicht liegt, auf Max’ Hand und küsst dessen Stirn.  
„Leon?“ Fragt Max.  
„Hm.“ Macht Leon.  
„Bevor wir jetzt schlafen.“ Max kuschelt sich enger an ihn. „Ist das mehr für dich? Denn für mich, für mich ist es mehr!“  
„Das ist mehr für mich. Ich wollte, als du an die Tür geklopft hast, da wollte ich grade zu dir.“  
Eigentlich sollte es schwierig sein diese Worte zu sagen. Aber im Nachhinein weiß Leon nicht mehr, warum er sich so verrückt gemacht hat. Das ist Max. Sein Max. Alles ist einfach mit Max.  
„Gut.“ Stellt Max klar, drückt einen Kuss auf Leon's Schulter und schließt die Augen. Noch ein Kuss auf Max Haare, so wie er es oft macht, dann driftet auch Leon in den Schlaf. 

Als am nächsten Morgen Leons Handywecker klingelt, fühlt Max sich wie gerädert. Das nervige Geräusch hört nicht auf.  
„Mach den Wecker aus!“ verlangt Max nuschelnd.  
„Dann geh von mir runter!“ Mault Leon müde.  
Erst jetzt realisiert Max, dass er sich im Schlaf an Leon gekuschelt hat, wie ein Koalababy an seine Mutter. Er liegt immer noch auf Leons Arm, der mittlerweile taub sein muss und mit dem andern Arm kommt Leon nicht bis an den Nachttisch, auf dem das iPhone liegt.  
Max erhebt sich halb und lässt sich neben Leon fallen, damit der endlich den Wecker ausmachen kann.  
Leon fummelt am Handy rum. Dann triumphale Stille. Leon lässt sich wieder in Bett fallen.

Sie sehen sich an.  
Max ist schon oft neben Leon aufgewacht. Sie teilen sich oft ein Zimmer bei Auswärtsspielen. Eigentlich immer. Aber heute morgen hat Leon, obwohl er genauso am Ende ist wie Max, dieses sanfte Lächeln im Gesicht und Max weiß, dass er Leon ähnlich ansieht. Leon hebt eine Hand und legt sie an Max’ Wange.  
„Guten Morgen.“ Sagt er.  
Leon ist ein Morgenmensch. Max eher weniger. „Reicht, wenn du nix sagst.“ Leon kennt ihn so gut.  
„Ich geh zuerst ins Bad, dann kannst du noch 10 Minuten liegen bleiben.“ Leon steht auf. „Mein Arm ist total taub.“ Stellt er fest und bewegt die Finger probehalber.  
Er tapst ins Bad.  
Max dreht sich um und vergräbt das Gesicht in Leon Kissen. Es riecht nach, klar, Leon. Dann sitzt Max plötzlich aufrecht im Bett.  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!  
Was hat er denn gestern Nacht, eher heute Nacht, gemacht? Er hat mit Leon rumgemacht. Was bedeutet das jetzt? Sind sie jetzt ein Paar? Sind sie Freunde, die ab und zu miteinander ins Bett gehen? Findet Leon das alles war ein Riesenfehler? 

Max Herz schlägt viel zu schnell. Ok, jetzt nur keine Panik. Max zwingt sich tief durch zu atmen. Leon hat gesagt, das ist was ernstes für ihn. Das heißt ja, er hat auch Gefühle für Max? Oder?  
Oder?  
Am besten er fragt Leon noch mal. Kommt das dann zu klammernd rüber? Was wenn Leon nicht gleich ne Beziehung versuchen will? Max kaut auf seiner Unterlippe, da kommt Leon aus dem Bad. Nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften und mit nassen Haaren.  
„Was ist denn los?“ fragt Leon gleich als er Max sieht. Er hat die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und mustert Max angespannt.  
„Sind wir jetzt zusammen?“ rutscht es Max raus.  
Leon atmet hörbar aus und seine Schultern sind nicht länger so angespannt. Er kommt zu Max und setzt sich aufs Bett.  
„Wenn du das willst.“ er nimmt Max Hand, die sich in die Bettdecke gekrallt hat. „Denn ist will.“  
Max lächelt Leon an. Er nickt. „Ich will auch.“ er greift nach Leons anderer Hand. Leon lächelt zurück. Und Leon hat so ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Er drückt einen Kuss auf Max Hand. Max drückt Leons Hand im Gegenzug ganz fest.  
In Max Bauch flattert es angenehm. Leon sieht ihn an, als wäre er das etwas ganz besonderes. Und vielleicht stimmt das sogar. Für Max ist Leon auf jeden Fall etwas ganz besonderes.  
Für Max ist Leon ein blühender Kirschbaum. Leon ist der Sternenhimmel in einer klaren Nacht. Leon ist der Duft von Pflanzenöl nach dem Regen. Leon ist das Gefühl von weichem grünem Gras unter den Füßen an einem Sommertag. Leon ist der Nebel über dem Fluss am Morgen. Leon ist der Sonnenaufgang über einem Hügel. Leon ist das Glitzern des Schnees an einem klaren Wintertag. Leon ist das Gefühl von Sieg. Leon ist der Herbstregen und der Wind, der trockene Blätter über den Gehweg bläst. Leon ist der erste Bissen Schokolade. Leon ist das Happy End in seinem Lieblingsbuch. Leon ist eine warme Brise. Leon ist eine heiße Dusche nach einem anstrengenden Training im Winter. Leon ist das Flackern einer Kerze im Dunkeln. Leon ist der Duft von Kaffee am Morgen. Leon ist Heimat in der Fremde. Leon ist sein Anker.  
Leon ist alles.  
Max drückt nochmal Leons Hand, dann rafft er sich auf und geht duschen. Leon wird da sein, wenn er aus dem Bad kommt. Sie werden sich küssen. Max hofft, dass das von jetzt an jeden Morgen so sein wird. 

Leon sieht Max hinterher. Die Badtür geht zu. Er lächelt. Sein Max.


End file.
